highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Baraqiel
Baraqiel is the current Vice Governor General of the Fallen Angels and Grigori. He is the father of Akeno Himejima and widower of Shuri Himejima. Baraqiel is also one of Azazel's closest friends, alongside Shemhazai. Appearance A middle-aged, gruff-looking man with black hair, matching beard and a muscular body. Like Kokabiel of the Fallen Angels, Baraqiel has 10 black wings. Personality Baraqiel has a serious, rigid warrior-type personality. Baraqiel is very protective of his daughter Akeno, and initially hated Issei due to his misconception on Issei being "a Dragon that devours breasts". This also suggests that he is naive to jokes, taking them in a literal sense. He also has a masochistic side to him, which is also inherited by his daughter. History Baraqiel is one of the first few Fallen Angels along with Azazel and Shemhazai and eventually became one of the leaders of Grigori founded by Azazel. During some time in the past, Baraqiel was injured and found by Shuri Himejima who nursed him back to health. They eventually fell in love and gave birth to a daughter. Shuri's family, however, could not accept Baraqiel as he was a Fallen Angel, which led to Shuri's death during his absence. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor He was mentioned in Volume 3 by Kokabiel and again in Volume 4 by Azazel. The Heroic Oppai Dragon Baraqiel makes his official appearance in Volume 7, posing as Odin's bodyguard. While talking to Akeno he nearly attacked Issei who was eavesdropping due to his misconception of Issei being the "Oppai Dragon" (Azazel told him that Issei is "a Dragon that devours breasts", which was meant to be a joke) until Akeno interfered, saying that Baraqiel is not her father. He later helps in the final fight against Loki, and was able to make amends with his daughter during the fight after Issei used his Bilingual, which ended up revealing Akeno's feelings to her father. He and Akeno then combine their Holy Lightning along with Issei who was wielding the replica version of Mjolnir to defeat Loki. In Volume 12, Baraqiel visits the Gremory Palace to cheer up his daughter who was immensely depressed over Issei's "death". He was later promoted to Vice Governor General after Azazel resigned from his post and Shemhazai became Governor General. Azazel also said that when he found out that Akeno passed her Middle-Class Promotion test, Baraqiel was happy and cried manly tears at his daughter's success. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: Baraqiel possesses a Satan Class power, as a former Cadre and the current Vice-Governor General of the Gregori. By possessing God`s holy lightning in a single strike he can kill a High Class Devil or injure an Ultimate Class Devil and monsters. Holy Lightning: Baraqiel's signature move that combines light and lightning together. Baraqiel's Holy Lightning is reputed to be number one amongst Fallen Angels in terms of damage output of a single strike. Light Weapons: While not shown in the light novel, in the anime, Baraqiel has shown that he can create a light sword. Flight: Being a Fallen Angel, Baraqiel can fly using his wings. Trivia *Baraqiel's name translates into Lightning of God, which is represented by his and Akeno's specialization in thunder and lightning magic. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fallen Angel Category:Grigori Category:Mythological Figures